muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christmas Eve on Sesame Street
Orchestral Score Can you guys tell me what kind of orchestral score is playing that is followed and preceded by "Feliz Navidad" sung by Jose Feliciano where Big Bird has trouble ice-skating? --Danielcelanorocks (talk) 10:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, to tell you the truth, Danielcelanorocks, the orchestral score that is followed and preceded by "Feliz Navidad" sung by Jose Feliciano where Big Bird has trouble ice-skating is, in fact indeed, the instrumental version of Jose Feliciano's "Feliz Navidad". -- Max (talk) 10:30, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::You mean it starts slow until it goes faster and go slow again after that? --Danielcelanorocks (talk) 16:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Hi, Daniel! I'm not sure what you're asking. In the special, going by this clip, the orchestra version starts at 1:26, and then at 3:12 the Jose Feliciano version starts, and then at 4:05 the orchestra version continues. I'm not sure where the orchestra recording comes from. It may have been recorded for the special, but I don't think there's a music credit. Jose's version sounds like it was taken from his original record. Let me know if this helps! -- Ken (talk) 02:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, I get it. --Danielcelanorocks (talk) 6:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) New Release I don't think there have been any announcements for any new releases of this special, but I actually saw a copy of this DVD today, in new packaging, released by Genius Entertainment. I didn't buy it, but I saw on the packaging that it has a 2008 copyright date (for the DVD release), and it doesn't list any bonus features. Should I mention this on the site? I know there's a cover gallery, but don't know if I should post a blank image announcing a 2008 release by Genius, and I'm not sure whether I should mention it as a note (and if so I guess I'd have to mention the other releases there). --Minor muppetz 01:39, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, go ahead and make a box for it next to the other ones. Somebody will find a picture eventually. Thanks for letting us know about it! -- Ken (talk) 02:47, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I went ahead and made a separate video page, like the other specials have, and I also put a note on the Images Wanted page that we need the new cover. -- Ken (talk) 04:18, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Oscar's legs I just watched this again, and I was wondering. Do we know if Herve Villechaize did Oscar's legs in this? -- Ken (talk) 04:25, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :For this special specifically? No. In fact, by the time it aired, Villechaize was already on Fantasy Island, so *probably* not. A caption on the Oscar page making the page may be an unwarranted assumption. Going through what sources we have, and recollections and such are spotty, we know the first appearance was in season 2, when Villechaize wasn't especially well known. I can't find it right now, but I was reasonably sure I had a source confirming he continued through the 1977-1978 seasons (that is, some source to connect Villechaize directly to the Hawaii episodes, with season extrapolated from that), which would have been post Man with the Golden Gun but pre-''Fantasy Island''. So, after all that, short answer? We dunno, but most likely not. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:45, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::The skating sequences were all done with the Ice Follies skaters, so that would be Oscar's legs in those parts. -- Wendy (talk) 14:26, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::Regarding the hawiai episodes, the only source I know of that states he performed Oscar's legs in those was The Wisdom of Big Bird. --Minor muppetz 22:06, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, Michael. That's a good enough source for our purposes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:09, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Skits Does Christmas Eve on Sesame Street have skits such as Muppet/Kid skits and Cookie Monster since they're similar to those in the episodes? Danielcelanorocks 17:43 (UTC) :Well, technically, the segments where Kermit and Grover are talking to individual kids look like the ones they used to do on the regular show, but these were made just for the special. The bit where Cookie Monster keeps trying to write/call Santa was also made just for the special. -- Ken (talk) 04:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Muppet/Kid Moment - Grover and Billy In a Muppet/Kid Moment skit, a little male kid named Billy pretends to sleep. Grover leaves but goes back 4 times because... Danielcelanorocks 21:18 (UTC)